


На долгие годы

by Taiyo



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Guard of Priwen - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pacifist Route, Pining, Post-Canon, Sleeping Together, Vampire Geoffrey McCullum, Vampire Hunters, Vampire bonds, Vampires, duh - Freeform, emelyne reid ships it, fluff at the end, modern day epiloge, pacifist Jonathan, smut until the last chapters
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiyo/pseuds/Taiyo
Summary: Между создателем и его потомком образуется прочная связь, такая, которая заставит Джеффри осознать, что он и Джонатан действительно могут поладить, стать друзьями даже. И, по мере ослабевания его защиты и предубеждений, между ними, возможно, возникнет нечто более близкое и прочное.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Years to Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428133) by [happinessfordeeppeople (Aura0190)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura0190/pseuds/happinessfordeeppeople). 



> Работа переводится под заказ и специально для Николы Юльхен

Глава 1

Первое, что он ощутил после пробуждения – боль. Болела каждая клеточка тела, разум же силился понять, что с ним произошло. Постепенно он вспомнил…

Рид… он превратил его в монстра, того самого монстра, с которым он боролся всю свою жизнь.

Паника подтолкнула его вперед, он пополз по полу, пока не нашел опору, чтобы подняться на ноги. Ощущения были такие, будто ему проломили голову – в комнате было тихо, но в то же время слишком шумно. Он чувствовал присутствие людей внизу, слышал биение их сердец. Но было и еще кое-что… словно приглушенное бормотание на задворках сознания. Он не мог понять ни единого слова, но узнал голос. Его создатель. Джонатан Рид не был поблизости, но их связь каким-то образом оказалась достаточно сильной, чтобы кое-что проскальзывало.

Ему должно было ненавидеть Рида за то, что тот обрек его на эту судьбу, но он с удивлением обнаружил, что ненависти не испытывает. Кровь содержала знания. В голове мелькали обрывки не его собственных воспоминаний; слишком быстро, чтобы ухватиться хоть за одно из них, но все же он понял, с пугающей уверенностью понял, что Рид не несет ответственности за эпидемию. Что он настолько же подавлен и встревожен из-за нее, как и он сам. И что он по-настоящему презирает то существо, которым стал. 

Он чувствовал сердце хорошего человека, изо всех сил пытающегося бороться со своей опасной натурой, а так же смесь злости и ощущения собственной ничтожности, которые тот испытывал, решив обратить его. 

Рид действительно не жаждал его крови, также не хотел он и видеть его мертвым. Это, по его мнению, был единственный способ… Есть ли лучший способ охотнику понять монстра, нежели чем оказаться в его шкуре? Увидеть, что они оба ищут ответы на одни и те же вопросы, находясь по противоположные стороны ночного кошмара.

Он не мог винить этого человека в том, что тот не увидел других решений, но это не значит, что оно должно ему нравиться. У него силой отняли право выбора, его жизнь навсегда изменилась самым жестоким образом.

Однако он испытывал толику ненависти к себе – ему стоило быть умнее, стоило подготовиться лучше, провести чертово расследование, или, дьявол все забери, даже остановиться на мгновение и поговорить с проклятой пиявкой, прежде чем кидаться в омут с головой. Все они пытались прыгнуть выше головы. Теперь он это понимал.

Но кроме как вперед, двигаясь постепенно, шаг за шагом, идти некуда, так говорил его наставник. Что бы он подумал о нем сейчас?..

Джеффри с трудом брел к лифту, все вокруг казалось искаженным и бесцветным, все за исключением тихих ударов бьющихся где-то неподалеку сердец. Он беспокоился из-за подкравшегося как-то незаметно голода, который с каждой секундой становился все сильнее. Он и представить себе не мог, что жажда крови окажется настолько скверной. Будь прокляты пиявки, теперь он понял.

Было чертовски больно, ощущение такое, словно каждая клеточка тела кричала, требуя утолить жажду, найти драгоценную жидкость в ближайшем же источнике.

Пока лифт полз вниз, он слушал сердцебиение, покрываясь холодным потом и ощущая нарастающий ужас от того, что он может сделать, едва окажется рядом с этими людьми. Он уже так близко, вот только что-то не так. Ритм для человека слишком быстрый. 

Добравшись до коридора, он увидел – на одним из столов, на каких-то коробках, средних размеров клетка, заполненная крысами. Это их сердцебиение он слышал.

Он с омерзением отпрянул от клетки, сама только мысль пить их кровь вызывала отвращение. Но чем дольше он стоял на месте, тем сильнее становилась жажда, а напуганные животные все меньше казались ему живыми существами, и все сильнее яркими, красного цвета маяками, взывающими к нему.

Молчаливо прокляв все принятые им когда-то решения, которые в итоге привели его к этому моменту, он просунул руку сквозь небольшую дверцу в верхней части клетки, вытащил одну из крыс за загривок и вцепился в нее зубами. Ставшие острыми клыки с легкостью прокусили шкуру, в рот полилась горячая жидкость.

Он должен бы испытывать отвращение, он понимал это. Однако, струящаяся по горлу кровь не ощущалась солоноватой и мерзкой, как он того ожидал, напротив, она казалась ему сладчайшим из всех испробованных им за всю жизнь эликсиров.

Он чувствовал, как тот растекается по телу, питая каждую пораженную клетку. Зрение прояснилось, температура стала выше… Теперь он мог мыслить яснее. Он потянулся за следующим животным, когда первое умерло, и вкус крови стал кислым. Было что-то особенное в том, чтобы ощущать, как вместе с кровью другого живого существа в тебя вливается его жизненная сила. Это вызывало привыкание. 

В голове, отчего он испытал ненависть к себе, родился вопрос: если ему настолько хорошо, всего лишь от того, что он пьет кровь грызуна, насколько же хорошо ему будет, если выпить кровь человека? Так ли чувствовал себя его отец, убивая его мать?

К тому времени, как он прикончил всех грызунов, зрение вернулось в норму, хотя… на самом деле, не совсем. Его зрение теперь было гораздо лучше. Его люди поддразнивали его из-за того, что он лишком горд, чтобы носить необходимые ему очки. Теперь же он видел просто отменно. Не говоря уже о слухе и обонянии. Он даже все еще мог уловить запах Рида в коридоре… 

Взглянув на клетку, он заметил небольшой клочок бумаги, придавленный ее весом. Развернув листок, он узнал аккуратный почерк Рида.

_«Я надеюсь, они утолят на время твою жажду. Я не стану поступать с тобой так же несправедливо, как когда-то поступили со мной. Если ты найдешь в себе силы обратиться ко мне за помощью в отношении этого процесса, я смиренно ее предоставлю. Ты знаешь, где меня искать, Джонатан.  
P.S. Я ушел вернуть друга, я пощажу твоих людей, если у меня получится.» _

Письмо явно было написано в спешке, углы были испачканы чернильными брызгами. Джеффри смял его и бросил на пол.

Следует ли и ему тоже отправиться туда? Следует ли ему попытаться его остановить?

Он вздохнул. Не сказать, что он может это сделать… Не в том состоянии, в котором он сейчас. И он не может так просто ворваться в дом и предстать перед своими людьми в обличии кровососа. В конце концов, возможно, лучше предоставить разбираться со всей этой ситуацией хорошему доктору. Позволить ему разбираться с неприятными последствиями.

МакКаллум покинул здание больницы, никто не осмелился его остановить, чему он был только рад. Он не ощущал в себе уверенности, что сможет удержать голод в узде, если искушать его настолько откровенно.

Его встретила прохлада ночи. Он всегда был кем-то вроде совы, что хорошо сочеталось с его работой, но сейчас ночь ощущалась иначе. Ее объятия даровали освобождение.

Он сам не заметил, как оказался на крыше. Он чувствовал себя как никогда прежде живым. Он знал, что эта странная эйфория, вероятнее всего, лишь побочный эффект от только что выпитой крови, но все равно позволил себе окунуться в удовольствие. Он устроил своим новым способностям проверку, прыгая с одной крыши на другую с невероятной скоростью. Испытывал обновленные зрение и обоняние, по-прежнему держась подальше от находящихся внизу людей. 

Наблюдая за парой дерущихся в переулке пьяных мужчин, он вдруг ощутил, как его охватывают гнев и боль. Это оказалось настолько внезапно, что поначалу он попытался взять эмоции под контроль, но постепенно он осознал их источник. Это не его эмоции, его создателя. Рид, где бы он ни находился в данный момент, испытывал очень сильное чувство… предательства. 

Джеффри не мог понять, откуда ему это известно, но отголоски чужих эмоций настойчиво просачивались через эту соединившую их друг с другом связь, чем бы она ни была. Он был практически уверен, что со стороны Рида это было непреднамеренно. Ему стало интересно, что же настолько разозлило мужчину.

Он попытался сосредоточиться на ощущениях, на их источнике. Поначалу было тяжело, словно пытаться уловить блуждающую мысль, но вдруг в его разуме четко вспыхнуло единственное слово – Суонси.

Он тут же отступил – не хотел, чтобы Рид почувствовал, как он копается в его голове.

Что ж, он, должно быть, разыскал доктора. Это объяснило бы гнев, но только не чувство предательства. С этим человеком что-то было не так, что-то странное… Он не присутствовал во время допроса, остался дожидаться Рида в больнице, вот только от него воняло чувством вины. Он что-то знал, это как минимум. Возможно, он скрывал что-то, даже от своей любимой пиявки.

Мстительная часть его натуры злорадствовала сейчас оттого, что Рид страдает, другая же беспокоилась о том, что это может означать для остальных.

Стряхнув с себя последние отголоски чужих эмоций, он направился дальше. По пути, он охотился на крыс; нескольких поймать удалось. Благодаря им он чувствовал, как собственное тело становится сильнее; вот только это все равно было мерзко, так что каждый раз он поминал Рида проклятьями.

Жизнь в зазеркалье… так он сказал. Да, в какой-то мере это правда, он больше не естественная часть этого мира. Проклят вечно жить в тени. Дыхание перехватило, и он остановился на мгновение, когда в голове возникла грустная мысль – он видел солнце в последний раз… Больше для него нет ни голубого, ни серого неба, ни бледных рассветов. Да, конечно, при работе, подобной его, каждый готов умереть в любой момент, вот только быть вампиром, означает, что теперь вместо этого у него может быть очень долгая жизнь. И все, что он в ней будет видеть – ночь и темнота… Такая малость, но отчего-то, она причиняла боль гораздо более сильную, чем сам голод. С этого момента такой будет его жизнь… Вот радость-то… 

Он стоял на одном месте и хандрил настолько долго, что не сразу заметил, что грустно не ему одному, Риду тоже было неспокойно. Он чувствовал это на задворках сознания; тоска по кому-то, беспокойство о безопасности этого человека. Женщины… Элизабет.

Джеффри тут же рывком вытащил себя из чужих мыслей. Он не хотел знать. Его не волновала романтическая драма, которую мог переживать Рид. 

Он снова разозлился, он уже устал жалеть себя. И? Теперь он вампир. Точка. Как он может извлечь из этого максимум пользы? Использовать свои новые силы на благо.

На поиски первого _скаля_ много времени не потребовалось. Однако оно потребовалось, чтобы привыкнуть драться со своими новыми способностями. Он стал несколько быстрее, так что нужно немного скорректировать работу ног. Время от времени он неверно оценивал расстояния, отчего впечатывался боком в стену. После третьего скаля, он решил, что понял, что к чему. 

Он чувствовал себя отлично, не мог этого отрицать, он чувствовал себя сильнее. Он думал обо всех кровососах, которых мог бы сейчас уничтожить. Рид может и создал его со злости, но, сказать по правде, он, возможно, создал худший кошмар всех вампиров. Если он научится ими управлять, его способности могут сделать его сильнейшим охотником на вампиров из когда-либо существовавших. С Привеном или без него. 

Он был рад обнаружить, что его решимость осталась прежней даже после обращения. У него больше не было намерений преследовать Рида, но всем остальным монстрам… не будет им покоя, как только он станет сильнее. 

Он знал, что его создатель силен – тот с пугающей эффективностью оттачивал свои темные силы, начав всего через пару дней после обращения. Так что чью бы кровь он ни унаследовал, она была древней и могущественной. И Джеффри был намерен сдержать свою клятву и очистить мир от их тьмы.

Он отправился на Стоунбриджское кладбище, чтобы посетить надгробие Карла. Он хотел сказать ему, что, несмотря на то, каким он стал, он не перестанет охотиться на них. Он сдержит обещание. 

Благодаря знаниям о постах ему удалось пробраться мимо них незамеченным. Но едва оказавшись на кладбище, он угодил в засаду двух скалей и зверя. Он с легкостью мог уклоняться от волкоподобного монстра и атаковать его, вот только исчезающие и появляющиеся скали оказались слишком быстрыми и злобными.

Он уже подумывал об отступлении, как появившийся из ниоткуда Рид вступил в бой. Джеффри был зол, что его обнаружили в такой опасной ситуации, будь проклят этот человек за то, что постоянно каким-то образом его унижает. Но, черт возьми, если ему так хочется запачкать руки и разобраться с этими отвратительными созданиями, кто он такой, чтобы его останавливать?

Каждый из них убил по одному скалю, и против зверя они выступили вместе. Джеффри знал, как сражаться с кем-то вместе, в конце концов, он обучал своих людей сражаться группами. Но драться плечом к плечу с Ридом было совершенно иначе… Они будто знали следующий шаг друг друга еще до того, как тот был сделан; своего рода смертоносный танец, во время которого они прикончили вулкода за считанные секунды.

Он смотрел, как Рид убирает меч в ножны и собирается с мыслями, возвращаясь к образу вампира-джентльмена. Это… беспокоило, эта его двойственность, только сейчас он знал, что это не притворство, не игра, этот человек действительно был раздражающе порядочным. 

Нелепая мысль, что они бы не поладили, даже если бы Рид был человеком, вдруг пришла ему в голову, заставив хмыкнуть и ослабить бдительность. И он остался на месте, ожидая, пока мужчина к нему подойдет. 

– Добрый вечер, охотник на вампиров. – По его тону Джеффри не мог понять, дразнит он его или нет.

– Ты здесь, чтобы посмеяться надо мной, Рид? 

– Вовсе нет, МакКаллум. Я здесь, потому что ты мне нужен, – более серьезным тоном ответил Джонатан. 

– Правда? – Джеффри не смог сдержать резкость в голосе.

Он превратил его в кровососа сам того не желая, а теперь ему еще хватает наглости прийти к нему с просьбой о помощи? А он тот еще фрукт…

Но он помнил эмоции, которые уловил от него ранее. Рид тоже пытался понять, как разобраться во всей этой неразберихе. Может быть, он знает что-то, что стоило бы проверить.

– Я заинтригован… – добавил он. – Выкладывай!

Рид попросил кровь короля, кровь Артура. Сначала это привело Джеффри в бешенство – Риду понадобилось что-то настолько священное для Привена, но затем все встало на свои места. Мемуары Маршала… черт бы его побрал, снова. 

Но Рид до последнего оставался ученым, он заявил, что хочет использовать ее, как ингредиент, для создания противоядия. Чтобы спасти то, что осталось от города.

Теперь, благодаря установившейся через кровь связи, Джеффри знал многое, чего не знал прежде, и ему хотелось поверить Риду. Какая-то часть его – пусть и совсем небольшая – даже рвалась ему помочь, вот только он не был уверен.

Об этом он ему и сказал, и Рид принялся объяснять, что обнаружил источник эпидемии и что намеревается остановить ее с помощью науки и тех сверхъестественных сил, которыми они оба сейчас обладали. Голос его звучал решительно, и Джеффри понял, что ни перед чем не остановится, чтобы увидеть, чем все закончится.

Он не мог не восхититься этим человеком, но и признать этого вслух он тоже никак не мог, так что решил придерживаться насмешливого тона.

– Вампир-врач! Господи боже, вы просто ужасающее создание, Джонатан Эммет Рид! – сказал он. Он помнил первый полученный об этом человеке отчет, полученный еще той проклятой ночью, когда он убил собственную сестру. Судя по информации, мужчина служил на войне, хирург и солдат. Человек, который может исцелять так же хорошо, как и убивать. Не удивительно, что он стал именно таким вампиром, которым сейчас был.

– Разве ты не понимаешь, что мы с самого начала хотели одного и того же, найти средство положить конец этой эпидемии вампиров?! – воскликнул раздосадованный Рид, думающий, что Джеффри до сих пор ничего не понял. Вот только все он понял! Сейчас он это видел. Их вражда была глупой, ненужной. 

Вампиры, может, и были порочными чудовищами, вот только Джонатан Рид никогда таким не был. Не был замешан в их гнусных планах.

Они не друзья, не союзники даже, но…

– Не враги. Может быть это так, – смягчился он и потянулся за последними остатками крови Артура. – Тогда возьми ее. Я не вижу другой надежды для этого города. Если же это какой-то трюк, будь ты проклят, Доктор Рид.

Мужчина взял ее с должной осторожностью, будто понимал, что это не та вещь, которую можно с легкостью отдать кому-то другому. Он поблагодарил его, и вдруг на мгновение показался Джеффри застенчивым. Это сбило его с толку – такой взгляд совершенно не соответствовал привычному образу Рида. 

– Мы можем еще поговорить? – тоном, словно был уверен в том, что его присутствие нежеланно, спросил он. 

– Воистину, – слишком поспешно ответил Джеффри. Он разве не должен хотеть, чтобы этот человек ушел? – Почему нет?..

Рид, как и следовало ожидать, спросил, почему он здесь. Расхаживать по кладбищу ночью, когда здесь полно скалей, все-таки ужасная идея. Джеффри надо было ответить каким-нибудь саркастичным замечанием о том, что это идеально подходящее место для таких как они, мертвецов, но вместо этого почему-то сказал правду. Поделился историей о том, как его отец убил его мать и обратил его брата; о том, как Карл Элдритч, лидер Стражей Привена, научил его охотиться. Он не знал, почему рассказал обо всем этом… может быть ему хотелось, чтобы Рид понял и его точку зрения тоже.

Эмоции в любом случае сейчас были приглушены, словно все произошедшее случилось с какой-то другой версией его самого, той, которая не знала, насколько вкусной может быть кровь, той, которая видела в находящемся перед ним человеке только безжалостного монстра. 

Рид слушал со сосредоточенным вниманием, задал несколько вопросов, но не пытался оказывать поддержку, за что Джеффри был ему благодарен, и все же… разговор с ним странно успокаивал. Он понял, почему половина жителей Уайтчепел обнажила перед ним душу, рассказав истории своих жизней. 

Он так же обратил внимание на то, что чувство голода притупилось, словно его приглушала связь между ними. Возможно, стоит спросить об этом позже. 

– Как ты приспосабливаешься к бессмертию? – спросил Рид. Джеффри не был таким дураком, чтобы думать, будто Рид беспокоится о нем, тот скорее всего просто хотел узнать, представляет ли он угрозу. Сир чувствует ответственность за действия своего потомка.

Он снова ответил правдиво – вампирская кровь сделала его сильнее, и благодаря этим силам он с легкостью может стать худшим ночным кошмаром вампиров. 

Рид спросил, уйдет ли он из Стражи. Не этого ли он хотел все это время? Оставить Привен без одного из лучших охотников? Без лидера? Сама мысль о том, что он просто оставит их на произвол судьбы в трудную минуту, была оскорбительна.

– Разве обман не основа нашей сущности? – не сдержался он. – Я могу скрыть свою природу от своих людей, или назвать преемника. Или поступить по-своему. Я еще не знаю, каков будет мой путь.

– Ты будешь продолжать преследовать меня? – спросил Рид. Он выглядел готовым принять любой ответ, но Джеффри уже знал, что не будет продолжать. Не сейчас, во всяком случае. Его новая природа была ему непонятна и совершенно непредсказуема, помощь этого человека могла понадобиться ему в будущем.

– Пока нет, но вам лучше бы вести себя должным образом, Доктор, или я могу передумать, – ответил он. 

Джонатан кивнул, принимая его слова за жест доброй воли, которым они и являлись.

– Прощай, мой Потомок, – сказал Рид.

– Не испытывай свою удачу, Рид, – парировал он, чем вызвал легкую улыбку мужчины.

Он смотрел вслед удаляющейся фигуре Рида, пока тот не скрылся из виду. Он обратил внимание на внутреннее желание, побуждающее его следовать за ним, оставаться рядом со своим создателем.

Он задался вопросом, в последний ли раз видит его. В конце концов, оставался шанс, что он потерпит неудачу. Джеффри не знал всех подробностей об эпидемии и о том, что за ней кроется, но это должно быть что-то мощное. Лич или нет, он надеялся, что видел его не в последний раз. Он надеялся, что Джонатан победит.

– Спаси этот забытый богом город, Доктор.

**П/А:**  
Мне всегда нравились две вещи: одна из них, это сюжетный ход «от врагов к друзьям, а затем к любовникам» (думаю, 50% моих шипов можно отнести к категории злодей/герой), а другая, это истории про вампиров и их потомков, и различные типы сценариев, которые порождает такая динамика отношений, обычно это любовь/ненависть. 

Так что, могу сказать, что начала писать эту историю, отдавшись ей целиком и полностью, и я наслаждалась каждой минутой процесса, так что выкладываю работу, на случай, если вам тоже захочется ее прочитать.

Арт нарисован мной. Вы можете найти меня на Tumblr: @happinessfordeeppeople

 **П/П:**  
В своих примечаниях автор так же упоминает, что вся история была первоначально написана на бумаге от руки, и что английский, это не родной язык автора, хоть она и пишет историю на английском.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Глядя вслед уходящему Джонатану, Джеффри прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился на ощущениях от их связи. Ему хотелось понять ее. Чем дальше уходил Рид, тем сильнее что-то внутри тянуло его снова оказаться к нему ближе."

Джеффри вернулся в штаб. Он отсутствовал всего несколько часов – недостаточно, чтобы вызвать панику.

По дороге он позаботился о том, чтобы выглядеть настолько нормально, насколько возможно, и выпил кровь стольких крыс, сколько сумел поймать, чтобы исключить возможность внезапного приступа жажды.

Он беспокоился, что его люди могут заметить изменения в нем, но когда прибыл, никто на него даже не взглянул толком. Большинство просто были рады видеть его снова. Джеффри вздохнул с облегчением.

Его кратко проинформировали о том, что произошло в театре. Верный своему слову Джонатан оставил большую часть его людей живыми, сильно ранеными, но живыми.

Ему также показали тело доктора Суонси. Пока он осматривал его, большинство присутствующих заметно нервничали, а пара человек попыталась списать смерть доктора на счет Рида. Вот только он знал, что это не было делом рук вампира.

Вне зависимости от того, какая правда открылась доктору, он ни за что не избил бы этого человека до смерти.

Джеффри заставил их сознаться, после чего выгнал из Привена. Они не должны убивать людей, если без этого можно обойтись. Ему хотелось допросить доктора, а не забить до смерти. Кроме того, человеку, которому настолько нравится насилие, нет места в их рядах. Привен занимается охотой не из спортивного интереса, они занимаются охотой, чтобы обеспечить человечеству безопасность. 

Лишь несколько часов спустя Джеффри ощутил, как что-то внутри него дрогнуло. По спине, когда он сидел за столом, пробежал холодок. Зашептал, засмеялся жуткий голос. Женский. 

Ее присутствие ощущалось древним, первобытным даже. Оно было настолько интенсивным, что он согнулся и закрыл голову руками.

Он не знал, сколько это продлилось, но ощущение исчезло столь же внезапно, как и появилось. Тишина никогда еще не казалась столь же блаженной.

– Рид, что ты только что сделал? – он задал вопрос в пустоту комнаты.

Примерно через час, прямо перед восходом солнца, он получил свой ответ, ну, или что-то на него похожее. 

Все началось с того, что появилось это тянущее ощущение, а все чувства притупились. Окружающее начало казаться серым, нечетким. Когда же ему удалось сосредоточиться на этом ощущении, он услышал. 

– _МакКаллум? Джеффри, ты меня слышишь?_ – раздался в голове голос Джонатана.

– Что за… – вслух произнес Джеффри. – Да, я тебя слышу. Как ты это делаешь?!

– _Ну… я не совсем уверен. Если быть честным, я даже не был уверен, что у меня получится,_ – столь же удивленно, судя по голосу, ответил Джонатан. – _Но мой создатель делает это все время, так что… я подумал, что, возможно, смогу так же. Хотя, я надеюсь, менее нежелательным образом. Его призывы могут быть крайне беспокоящими._

– О, это беспокоит, ясно?! Это… я будто слышу тебя в своей голове, – рявкнул на него Джеффри. Голос, никому не принадлежащий, общающийся напрямую с твоим сознанием, ощущался вторженцем, захватником. Это совершенно не было похоже на эмоции, которые он улавливал до этого. Это был сознательный разговор, отчего он чувствовал легкую паранойю, что Рид мог слышать все его мысли. 

– _В таком случае, я извиняюсь. Постараюсь закончить как можно быстрее. Я лишь хотел сообщить тебе, что позаботился об источнике эпидемии. Все кончено,_ – сказал Джонатан.

Он должен бы чувствовать облегчение, как и сам Джеффри, но это была не единственная новость.

– _Однако, я должен уехать. Мне нужно уладить одно дело. Не знаю, как долго буду отсутствовать, но прошу тебя присмотреть за Пембрукской больницей, пока меня не будет. Ты позаботишься обо всем, что может ей угрожать?_

– Я нашел доктора Суонси… Какого черта произошло, Рид? Я знаю, ты не стал бы оставлять больницу без главного врача, если бы не ужасные обстоятельства, – спросил Джеффри.

– _Я его не убивал._ – Джонатан занял оборонительную позицию. 

– Этого я и не говорил. Я знаю… Я разобрался с теми, кто его убил. Но ты мог его спасти. Обойтись с ним так же, как поступил со мной.

– _Я… То, что он сделал, настолько неэтично, что я не нашел другого выхода… Я объясню тебе все при нашей следующей встрече. Обещаю._ – Джонатан, судя по голосу, устал настолько же, насколько сам Джеффри.

– Тебе лучше сдержать обещание, Доктор. Ладно, я пригляжу за больницей. Но не ради тебя. Большинство работников хорошие люди, пусть они и резковаты на поворотах, они пытаются помочь другим. Городу это нужно. Но не вздумай исчезнуть и бросить их. 

«Или меня», додумал он.

– _Не брошу. Я не уезжаю насовсем, Джеффри._ – Это прозвучало искренне, с теплотой, даже. – _До скорой встречи._

С этими словами он исчез из его головы. В мир снова вернулись краски, его разум снова принадлежал лишь ему одному.

Рида он не видел почти три недели. И, что бы там ни говорили его люди, он совершенно не беспокоился все это время. Ему просто… было интересно, что могло так задержать мужчину.

Он прогуливался неподалеку от каналов со своими людьми, когда снова почувствовал его. То тянущее ощущение снова вернулось, запело с новой силой. Пока Рида не было, внутри царила тишина, сейчас же его тянуло искать того, кто являлся источником этой тяги.

Сказав своим людям идти дальше без него, он последовал на зов. Оказавшись ближе к Риду, он снова смог почувствовать эмоции создателя. Тот был уставшим, но отчего-то чувствовал облегчение.

Джеффри нашел его сидящим на крыше лицом к Пембрукской больнице. На небе царила полная луна, так что его было легко заметить даже и без улучшенного ночного зрения.

Джонатан повернулся к нему лицом до того, как он издал хоть звук, так что Джеффри предположил, что тот, скорее всего, тоже может чувствовать его присутствие. Ему стало интересно, что за эмоции мог считать Рид. Тот выглядел измученным, словно не спал с тех самых пор, как уехал. 

– Итак, ты вернулся… Чертовски вовремя, – сказал Джеффри, останавливаясь от него в нескольких шагах.

– Добрый вечер, Джеффри. Пожалуйста, присаживайся, – отозвался Рид и похлопал по месту рядом с собой. – Прошу меня простить за столь долгое отсутствие. Я должен объясниться.

– Что, черт подери, произошло, Рид? – Джеффри неохотно присел рядом, тщательно проследив, чтобы между ними осталось достаточно пространства. – Новые скали не появляются, остались лишь те, которые появились раньше, что вообще такое я ощутил той ночью? С чем именно ты боролся?

– Это… была Алая Королева. Она первоисточник эпидемии. Матерь всех вампиров, первая и сильнейшая из нас. Я сражался всего лишь с созданным из крови воплощением, она не пробудилась полностью. Но, судя по всему, каждый вампир в Британии почувствовал ее присутствие, в тот момент, когда она воплотилась. По крайней мере, так мне сказали. 

– И ты одолел ее? Как? Что ей было нужно? – спросил ошеломленный его ответом Джеффри. Если Рид говорил правду, эта угроза была куда могущественнее, чем они предполагали.

Джонатан продолжил повествование, рассказывая обо всех произошедших той ночью событиях. О том, как он обнаружил умирающего в театре доктора Суонси и как заставил его сознаться во всех своих гнусных экспериментах. Предательство доктора ранило Рида, судя по его голосу, и он признал, что оставил его умирать. Хотя и заявил при этом, что понимал – доктор не прекратит своих экспериментов, а, следовательно, слишком опасен. Джеффри не мог сказать, что не согласен с ним. 

Он рассказал о битве, через которую ему пришлось пройти – битве против бедняжки Харриет Джонс, которая служила лишь одним из Бедствий Алой Королевы. А далее он объяснил, как именно его собственный создатель связан с этим монстром. Как оба – он сам и Уильям Маршал – были созданы им с одной лишь целью – одержать над ней победу. Поведал он об этом с таким презрением, что стало очевидно – между ними нет и толики приязни.

– Не могу утверждать, что знаю, чего именно она хочет… Чистый первозданный хаос, полагаю… Видеть этот мир в огне, купаться в крови. Кто знает, – вздохнул Рид.

– Что ж, я просто рад, что ее нет, пусть и хотя бы на время… Но, ты сказал все началось из-за того, что Суонси вводил людям вампирскую кровь. Означает ли это, что все может в любой момент повториться? – обеспокоенность Джеффри лишь усилилась.

Джонатан при этом отвел взгляд и печально уставился на здание больницы, отчего Джеффри по какой-то неясной причине захотелось заверить его, что все будет хорошо. И уже это в свою очередь заставило его нахмуриться.

– Нет, этого не случится снова… – ответив, Джонатан снова повернулся к нему лицом и пытливо, словно искал что-то, всмотрелся в его. – Но, прежде чем я объясню, я должен попросить тебя об еще одной услуге, Джеффри. Услуге, которая может идти вразрез со всеми твоими инстинктами и обетами охотника. Но, независимо от этого, я должен спросить.

– Не удивительно… – Джеффри сделал вдох и мысленно приготовился. – Что ж, давай послушаем.

– Ты должен пообещать мне, что леди Эшбери не причинят вреда. Ни ты, ни кто-либо из твоих людей. – Рид произнес это с решимостью, не оставляющей сомнений в том, что произойдет в противном случае.

– Эшбери? Почему бы?.. О… конечно. Это ее кровь использовал Суонси, верно? С ней что-то не так. – Все кусочки головоломки наконец-то встали на свои места. Он должен был понять раньше.

– МакКаллум… – едва ли не прорычал Джонатан. Джеффри осознал, что тот пристально за ним наблюдает, ожидая ответа.

Взгляд его ярко-голубых глаз пронизывал насквозь, более здравомыслящий человек испугался бы, будь этот взгляд направлен на него. Вот только Джеффри в подобном никогда не обвиняли. Так что он лишь рассмеялся, с наслаждением отметив, как лицо Рида приняло недоуменное выражение.

– О, добрый Доктор, в какую же переделку вы впутались… – сказал он, качая головой. – Ладно, ни я, ни мои люди, и близко не подойдем к твоей драгоценной Элизабет. Даю тебе свое слово.

Рид еще несколько мгновений смотрел на него с подозрением, но затем медленно расслабился.

– Спасибо. Признаться, я ожидал от тебя большего сопротивления… 

– О, у меня достаточно мыслей по этому поводу, – парировал он. – Но, я жду твоих объяснений, к тому же… раз тебе уже удалось зайти столь далеко и исправить положение, я могу, как минимум тебя выслушать. Я так понимаю, у тебя есть план, как уладить и этот вопрос?

– Есть. Именно поэтому мне потребовалось столько времени на возвращение в Лондон. – На вкус Джеффри, Джонатан выглядел слишком уж довольным собой.

Он рассказал ему историю об истинной родословной Эшбери, о том, как отследил ее корни до одного замка в Шотландии, где повстречался с самим Уильямом Маршаллом. 

О том, как тот столкнулся с первым Бедствием и, сам того не желая, заразил своего потомка Кровью Ненависти – в последствии ему удалось излечить ее от симптомов, но не от самой болезни. Та дремала в ее крови, до тех пор, пока Суонси из-за небрежности не воспользовался ей для своих экспериментов. 

Джонатан рассказал о том, что болезнь превращала в потенциальный сосуд инкарнации Алой Королевы только женщин. Однако этот же штамм был и в крови старины Уильяма Маршала, в связи с чем тот предпочел прожить остаток свой жизни в замке, чтобы сносить жажду и искупить свои проступки. Все лишь для того, чтобы принять почетную смерть от рук своего потомка. 

Образ вампира, убивающего собственного сира отчего-то казался Джеффри неправильным… При этом он и сам бы постарался помешать Риду, если бы тот спятил от ощущения собственной всесильности, но сейчас он надеялся, что подобное никогда не произойдет. Возможно, дело в установившейся между ними кровной связи, возможно, дело в его изменившихся взглядах на мир вампиров. Он не знал наверняка, но сейчас не время анализировать причины, сейчас перед ним стояли более насущные задачи.

– Итак… Маршалла нет. Но что насчет Эшбери? Ты, конечно же, не думаешь, что просто оставить ее в покое хорошая идея? – нахмурился Джеффри.

– Конечно, нет. Ты действительно веришь, что я настолько безответственный? Мы приняли соответствующие меры предосторожности. Элизабет более чем прекрасно осведомлена о том, какую опасность представляет ее кровь. Ее настолько терзало чувство вины, что она была готова покончить с собой! Но я просто… – Джонатан выглядел теперь еще более уставшим.

– Ты не дал ей это сделать… – произнес Джеффри, глядя на здание больницы. – Это решение было принято врачом, или все же мужчиной?

Он увидел краем глаза, как Джонатан дернулся, услышав вопрос. Он вздохнул и повернулся к нему лицом.

– Обоими. Как врач, я не могу позволить больному пациенту умереть, если есть хоть какая-то возможность ему помочь. А как мужчина я не мог позволить своей подруге покончить с собой из-за чего то, в этом нет ее вины, – честно ответил Джонатан. – Такой ответ достаточно хорош для тебя, Джеффри?

–Эмм… Да, именно этого я от тебя и ожидал, Рид. Так как ты разобрался с этим вопросом? 

– Она позволила мне изучить свою кровь, попытаться найти лекарство от этого штамма. И она останется в замке, в котором жил Маршалл. У нее были сомнения в том, сможет ли она противиться жажде, но я позаботился о том, чтобы в окрестных землях был домашний скот – овцы, куры, коровы, а так же нанял человека, который будет заниматься ими в дневное время и не будет задавать вопросов. Этих животных должно бы ей хватить, так же как нам здесь хватает крыс.

– Это, вероятно, лучший вариант. Крысы отвратительны, – фыркнул Джеффри. – Я искренне удивлен, что ты не остался с ней…

– Я был готов, если бы она попросила… – покраснел Рид. – Но Элизабет отметила риск того, что рядом с ней будет жить другой вампир. Она сказала, что все, что я могу делать там, я могу делать и здесь, только эффективнее. А еще она не хотела обременять одиночеством нас обоих… – на вкус Джеффри, Рид выглядел слишком уж печальным. Он не стал озвучивать свои мысли, но был рад, что Рид не остался в замке. 

– Кроме того, я пообещал матери, что не оставлю ее снова. Она достаточно слаба. Так же я оставил Пембрук без главной опоры. Я могу занять на время свободную должность, пока мы не найдем более подходящего человека… И, конечно же, еще есть ты. – Рид застал Джеффри врасплох своими последними словами.

– Я? 

– Ну, да. Я превратил тебя в вампира. Я не буду следовать по стопам своего сира и не оставлю тебя разбираться со всем самому. Теперь я несу за тебя ответственность. Я готов оказать тебе любую необходимую тебе помощь… или буду держаться от тебя подальше, если ты захочешь этого, – сказал этот раздражающе добродетельный доктор. 

Джеффри вдруг захотелось ему врезать.

– Да! Ты сделал это со мной, кровопийца! Ты отнял у меня бренное существование и против моей воли превратил меня в существо, которое я презираю. А теперь ты предлагаешь мне помощь?! Я не твой ученик, а ты не мой учитель, Доктор. Я поверю тебе на слово, поверю, что ты разобрался с проблемой, но если я хоть слово услышу, что Элизабет вернулась, не вылечившись, я самолично выслежу вас обоих. Ты меня слышишь? Так что да, держись от меня подальше, Рид! – прошипел он, после чего быстро поднялся и ушел.

Джонатан звал его, но Джеффри не остановился. Связь, чем бы она ни была, побуждала его повернуть назад, но он противился ей. Ему не хотелось драться с этим человеком, но пока он не мог его простить. Он знал, что простит его в конечном итоге. Рида трудно ненавидеть… Как бы то ни было, Джеффри заставит его помучиться немного.

***

Джеффри приложил все усилия, чтобы его люди не узнали о его новой натуре. Привен функционировал по большей части по ночам, так что его отсутствие в дневное время никого не насторожило. Но вот для того, чтобы сражаться с ними бок о бок требовалось много практики.

Они прекратили свою большую охоту на всех вампиров (кроме тех, которые сами их провоцировали), но в округе оставалось еще достаточно сумасшедших скалей, так что им было чем заняться. Джеффри приходилось отказываться от использования своих способностей и стараться не показать, насколько он силен, а также не поддаваться запаху крови во время боя.

До сих пор никто, кажется, ничего не заметил. Также он охотился и в одиночку. Старался отточить свои новые вампирские навыки.

Он научился исцелять собственные раны своей же кровью. Полезное умение, таким образом, никто не замечал, что он ранен, и тем более не говорил, что ему нужно лечение.

Он мог двигаться со сверхъестественной скоростью, и использовал это, чтобы скрыться в тени прежде, чем его заметят, или, чтобы неожиданно наброситься на врага. А также – пусть он и терпеть не мог этим пользоваться – он научился использовать в бою когти и клыки. Это заставляло его в большей степени чувствовать себя диким животным, и в меньшей человеком, чего ему не очень хотелось.

Но, как бы он ни пытался, у него не получалось овладеть атаками завязанными на крови. Он знал, что вампиры могли использовать собственную кровь как оружие или средство защиты, он и сам неоднократно видел подобное. Он тренировался до изнеможения, но ничего не получалось.

Он уже несколько часов тренировался на заброшенном складе в доках и настолько разозлился на собственную несостоятельность, что схватил тяжелый деревянный ящик и разломал его на куски. Щепки полетели во все стороны, одна попала точно ему в лоб. Он выругался и отшатнулся, в результате чего врезался в находящуюся позади балку и грузно рухнул на пол.

«Тупица…» – мелькнула в голове едкая мысль. Он крепко зажмурился. – «Это какой-то идиотизм. Как они это делают?!»

– _Делают что?_ – раздался в голове бестелесный голос Джонатана.

Джеффри удивленно распахнул глаза. Мир вокруг, конечно же, снова казался приглушенным и выцветшим. Он ощущал присутствие своего сира, тот находился далеко, но в пределах досягаемости. Он чувствовал… надежду, нерешительность, озабоченность…

– Рид, я разве не сказал тебе держаться от меня подальше? – рявкнул он в ответ.

– _Сказал. Но это не я. Это ты позвал меня. Это не было намеренно?_ – ответил тот. Тон его голоса выдавал любопытство.

Джеффри пришлось напомнить себе, что для Рида все это, скорее всего, так же в новинку, как и для него самого. Он, честно, понятия не имел, как сделал это, но, пожалуй, он может воспользоваться ситуацией. С их ссоры прошла неделя, пора зарыть топор войны. 

– Нет, это совершенно точно НЕ было намеренно… 

– _О. Эмм… значит, мне стоит?.._

– Нет. Я… я тренировался, – вздохнул Джеффри, откинувшись головой на находящуюся позади деревянную балку и уставившись в потолок. – Знаешь, с моими новыми способностями.

– _Понимаю… Я могу спросить, как идут дела?_

Он, что очевидно, пытался относиться к этому с уважением – вероятно, помня их последний разговор.

– Можешь. И, ну… не все так гладко. Кое-что мне не удается, – проворчал он, с горечью подумав: – «Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня произносить это вслух».

– _Я сейчас не на дежурстве… Может быть, я мог бы посодействовать?_

– Я на складе в доках. Я так полагаю, ты сможешь меня найти?

– _Конечно, МакКаллум. До скорого,_ – на этом Джонатан оборвал связь. Судя по голосу, он был доволен, возможно, даже воодушевлен. Самодовольный ублюдок… Будто его так легко найти.

Джеффри сидел на одном из ящиков и наблюдал за дерущимися из-за куска хлеба крысами, когда окруженный тенями Рид наконец-то появился. Он позавидовал той легкости, с которой мужчина владел собственными навыками. Тот был порожден могущественной сущностью, так что это имело смысл, но и в его собственных венах сейчас струилась та же сила, и пришло время научиться использовать ее должным образом. 

– Добрый вечер, охотник. Чем в таком случае я могу быть полезен? – заложив руки за спину, спросил он.

– Контроль крови, – Джеффри тут же перешел к делу. – Я видел, как ты… подобные нам используют ее как оружие и защиту. У меня, судя по всему, не удается ее контролировать.

– Ты имеешь в виду использование Кровавого копья и Кровяного барьера. Первое может нанести ранение с расстояния, в то время как второе поглощает прямой ущерб, – пояснил он. – Также, есть еще Свертывание.

– Про это я не знаю. 

– Это когда вампиры парализуют врага, концентрируясь на блокировании их крови. 

– Звучит ужасно… но полезно. Господи, ну разве мы не чудовищные создания… – Джеффри вздохнул. Ему стало тошно только от того, что он вообще подумал об использовании таких возможностей.

– В этом мы можем согласиться. Но, если ты желаешь научиться этим вещам, я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы обучить тебя, – Джонатан жестом руки указал на центр помещения. 

Он попросил Джеффри объяснить, что именно он делал до сих пор, и оказалось, что он действовал совершенно неправильно. По словам Рида, суть не в том, чтобы метнуть копье из крови, как если бы это был материальный объект, существующий отдельно от твоего тела, сколько в том, чтобы дотянуться до струящейся по твоим жилам силы, и научиться орудовать ей так, как если бы это была одна из твоих конечностей. Не ослаблять контроль до тех пор, пока цель не будет поражена. Ей же, в данном случае, стал мешок старой картошки.

Потребовалось несколько попыток, но благодаря инструкциям Рида, ему наконец-то удалось это сделать. Когда это произошло, он не смог сдержать волну накрывшего его радостного возбуждения, после чего испытал чувство вины от того, что настолько обрадовался подобной вещи. Но взглянув на Джонатана и увидев столь же довольное выражение его лица, он отчего-то почувствовал себя лучше. 

После того, как он разобрался с Кровавым копьем, научиться ставить Кровяной барьер стало гораздо проще. Джонатан бросил в него несколько предметов, чтобы проверить, удастся ли ему эффективно их отразить, Джеффри решил, что ему это слишком уж сильно нравится. С другой стороны, мужчина выглядел слишком уж уставшим, возможно, для него было полезно, выбраться ненадолго из больницы. Особенно, если для того, чтобы найти средство для предотвращения очередного Бедствия. 

– Как продвигаются дела с лекарством? – спросил позднее Джеффри, сидя, как и Рид, на одном из деревянных ящиков и одновременно практикуясь на крысе в Свертывании.

– К сожалению, я пока не могу похвастать никакими открытиями, – вздохнул Джонатан. – Боюсь, этот штамм действительно слишком устойчив. 

Он выглядел настолько подавленным, что Джеффри поддался желанию подбодрить его немного.

– С этим я тебе помочь не смогу. Я совершенно ничего не смыслю в науке. Но я точно знаю, что если и есть в мире достаточно упрямый человек, чтобы найти лекарство, то это ты.

– Я… – Джонатан, явно удивленный, повернулся к нему лицом, – Не заслуживаю такого доверия... – хотел было возразить он.

– Конечно, заслуживаешь. Просто прими чертов комплимент, Рид, – посоветовал он. – Или я возьму его назад.

– Хорошо, – усмехнулся на это Джонатан. – Спасибо, Джеффри.

Он никогда не думал, что в его имени есть хоть какое-то изящество, но Риду удалось каким-то образом заставить его звучать изысканно.

Они попрощались за час до рассвета. Джеффри пообещал доктору рассказать о том, как ему удастся применить свои новые умения в бою, тот же, в свою очередь, пообещал ему держать его в курсе своих экспериментов.

Вечер прошел куда более цивилизованно и – он даже осмелился бы сказать – приятно, чем он ожидал.

Глядя вслед уходящему мужчине, Джеффри прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился на ощущениях от их связи. Ему хотелось понять ее. Чем дальше уходил Рид, тем сильнее что-то внутри тянуло его снова оказаться к нему ближе.

Ощущение было сродни тому, как если бы они были связаны нитью, и чем дальше они оказывались друг от друга, тем сильнее она натягивалась. Больно не было, и чаще всего Джеффри даже не осознавал, что ощущает их связь. Ровно до тех пор, пока не сосредотачивался на ней. Он решил, что именно из-за нее он, сам того не желая, смог дозваться до Рида. Он задавался вопросом, насколько далеко им придется уйти друг от друга, чтобы перестать ощущать присутствие друг друга, но ответ ему выяснять не хотелось.

***

Охотиться в компании своих людей впоследствии стало проще. Джеффри время от времени, когда в этом возникала необходимость, мог украдкой использовать Кровавое копье и другие способности. Свертывание оказалось действительно полезным умением в критических ситуациях, когда скаль грозился вот-вот причинить кому-нибудь вред.

Благодаря Джонатану, популяция скалей сократилась в разы. Теперь, чтобы их обнаружить требовался зоркий глаз.

Добрый доктор убедил его держаться подальше от «мирных» скалей обитающих в коллекторе. Те, по его словам, просто хотели, чтобы их оставили в покое. Все же остальные скали должны быть уничтожены. 

Одной ночью, когда они прочесывали улицы, к ним навстречу выбежала другая патрульная группа. У одного из мужчин на боку обнаружилась весьма скверная рана, двое других тоже были потрепаны. 

Они рассказали, что случайно набрели на заброшенное здание, в котором укрывались три вулкода. Противник, что само собой разумеется, превосходил их по силе, все трое были обречены на смерть, но в этот момент в здание ворвался доктор-кровосос из Пембрукской больницы, который сказал им бежать. 

При упоминании своего сира, у Джеффри по спине пробежал холодок.

– И вы просто сбежали?! – возмущенно воскликнул он. – Вы оставили его там одного?

– Это же лич! Если он справится с вулкодами, отлично, но ведь еще лучше, если они разделаются друг с другом? – заметил один из мужчин.

Джеффри пришлось сделать глубокий вдох. Он не должен быть в таком бешенстве из-за подобного, но все же был. 

– Этот лич может оказаться единственным существом, способным остановить царящее в городе безумие, а вы оставили его умирать. Возвращайтесь в штаб, сейчас же! Я проверю, что произошло. Идите! – тоном, не оставляющим места для возражений, приказал он.

Он побежал в том направлении, откуда появился патруль. Чем ближе он приближался к нужному месту, тем сильнее собственное беспокойство смешивалось со страхом Джонатана. Тот в беде, он это чувствовал. Сейчас Джеффри не волновало, что именно их связывало. Боялся ли он за него только лишь от того, что тот его сир, или же этот человек в действительности стал ему дороже, чем он осознавал. Это было не важно. 

Так получилось, что Джеффри незаметно для самого Джонатана следил за ним несколько ночей. Изначально он всего лишь хотел потестировать их связь, но вскоре это превратилось скорее в увлекательное хобби. Он узнал обо всех тех живущих в городе людях, которым помогал Рид. Как тот находил время, чтобы пообщаться с каждым из них, как искренне заботился об их благополучии – другим до них не было дела. Если с Ридом что-нибудь случится, от этого пострадают очень многие. 

Звуки борьбы он услышал прежде, чем увидел самих сражающихся, и яростные столь похожие на волчьи завывания не помогли ему успокоиться. Добравшись до места, он увидел барахтающегося на земле Джонатана, тот едва увернулся от острых когтей одного из вулкодов. Мужчина буквально истекал кровью, судя по виду, он был готов вот-вот потерять сознание. 

Из трех зверей в живых остались только два, при этом один из них уже был серьезно ранен. Джеффри вытащил меч и привлек их внимание. Швырнув в раненого вулкода Кровавое копье, он занялся вторым. Это был тяжелый бой, но страстное желание защищать своего сира, по всей видимости, давало вампиром дополнительные силы – он убил монстра быстрее, чем успел все осознать, убил, вероятно, с большей жестокостью, чем было необходимо.

Убрав меч в ножны, он поспешил к Джонатану. У того было много ран, они заживали, но очень медленно. Он потерял сознание, так что любой посчитал бы его мертвым, любой, кроме Джеффри – он все еще ощущал его присутствие через связь. 

– Ну же, Рид. Не смей умирать у меня на руках, ублюдок! – Он притянул мужчину к себе на колени и вцепился зубами в собственное запястье, как сделал сам Джонатан той ночью, когда обратил его. – Ты не поступишь так со мной, не оставишь меня одного разбираться со всем этим бардаком… Пей, черт подери.

Прижав свою окровавленную руку к губам мужчины, он пытался дотянуться до Рида через связь и убедить его очнуться. Он зашел настолько далеко, что прикрыл глаза и, наклонившись вперед, прислонился лбом ко лбу Рида. 

Несколько мучительных секунд спустя, он почувствовал, как тот пошевелился и, не открывая глаз, потянулся к его запястью. Впившись в рану, он с рвением принялся пить его кровь.

На этот раз охотник отдавал ее с готовностью. Забавное ощущение. Он провел всю жизнь, сражаясь с вампирами, стараясь не дать ни одной из этих пиявок возможность добраться до его крови. А теперь он не только стал одним из них, но и призывает другого выпить его кровь. Какой неожиданный поворот приняла его жизнь… 

Он увидел, что раны доктора начали заживать быстрее, а на лицо вернулись краски. При этом он не выглядел, как кровососущий монстр, нет, он выглядел… едва ли не миролюбивым. 

– Эй! – Джеффри мягко похлопал его по голове. – Думаю, что этого достаточно, Лич, – проворчал он. Он хотел, чтобы голос звучал раздраженно, вот только совершенно в этом не преуспел.

Рид на этих словах открыл глаза, тут же напрягся и поспешно, словно ожегся, отпустил руку Джеффри. Через связь на него обрушилась волна стыда и паники. 

«О, он, скорее всего, подумал, что каким-то образом причинил мне вред…», решил Джеффри

– Все нормально, Рид. Тебе это было нужно, чтобы исцелиться. Те вулкоды не были к тебе особо доброжелательны… Ты истекал кровью… – пояснил он.

– Я… Сейчас я вспомнил. Твои люди?.. – спросил Рид помогающего ему подняться Джеффри.

– Они в норме. Благодаря тебе… Что сподвигло тебя это сделать, Рид? Три зверя против тебя одного, и все ради моих людей? 

– У меня должна быть причина? Я просто не мог закрыть на это глаза и оставить их умирать. И… ты беспокоишься за них. Тренируешь их, отправляешь затем драться. Я знаю, ты винишь себя каждый раз, как что-то идет не так, – признался Джонатан, не глядя ему в глаза. 

Что ж, эти слова подтвердили, что и сам Рид понял кое-что благодаря этой связи. Уловил какие-то из его эмоций. Он должен бы расценивать это как грубое вторжение в частную жизнь, вот только… не расценил.

– И, ты едва не умер, чтобы я не чувствовал себя виноватым? Ты ведь понимаешь, что это вообще не имеет никакого смысла? – отчитал он Рида.

– Я бы не умер… – поворчал Джонатан. – Тебе не избавиться от меня так просто, охотник.

– Хм, – хмыкнул Джеффри. – Как бы там ни было, выглядишь ты ужасно. Я помогу тебе добраться до больницы. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Обхватив запястье Рида, он, не глядя на него, потянул его за собой. Вампир, к счастью, никак не прокомментировал его действия, просто пошел за ним следом.

Мироздание было к ним благосклонно – они не повстречали на своем пути ни одного из его людей, ни скалей, ни других вампиров. Едва оказавшись в безопасности на территории больницы, оба поспешили скрыться в кабинете Джонатана – оба не горели желанием, чтобы кто-то из работников увидел Рида в настолько плачевном состоянии. 

– У тебя тут есть кровь? – спросил Джеффри усевшегося на постель мужчину.

– Внизу должно быть сколько-то, но она для переливаний, Джеффри… Со мной все будет в порядке благодаря твоей, мне просто нужно отдохнуть. – Джонатан лег на спину. 

Джеффри с мгновение просто стоял, пристально глядя на него – тот улегся прямо в своей окровавленной одежде. Он огляделся вокруг, тот должно быть что-нибудь, во что можно переодеться. Проверив несколько шкафчиков и переставив пару коробок, он обнаружил бежевую рубашку, ее, вероятно, оставил один из предыдущих владельцев кабинета, но, на первый взгляд, она казалась достаточно неплохой. Он также нашел иглу с нитью. Вернувшись к койке, он постучал носком ботинка по каркасу, чтобы привлечь внимание лежащего на ней. 

– Вот, снимай свои окровавленные лохмотья и дай мне пальто. Я его подлатаю, – он постарался придать голосу небрежный тон.

Джонатан, к счастью, просто сделал то, что ему сказали – отдал ему пальто и переоделся в чистую рубашку – после чего снова лег. 

Джеффри снова огляделся вокруг. Он мог сесть в дальнем углу, помещение было достаточно просторным. Но нервы все еще пошаливали, а чем ближе он находился к своему сиру, тем слабее было то тянущее ощущение от связи. К тому же, рассвет был уже совсем близко, а его собственная кровать находилась в укромном углу – возвращаться сейчас уже слишком поздно. Так что он вздохнул и уселся на пол, прислонившись спиной к койке. Положив пальто Рида на колени, он принялся искать прорехи. В любом случае свое он штопал уже бессчетное количество раз, это же было куда лучшего качества, было бы жаль его просто выбросить. К тому же, так у него было чем себя занять…

– Ты не обязан это делать, знаешь ли… – раздался из-за спины голос Джонатана.

– Я не против. Можешь расценивать это как плату за спасение моих людей. 

– Я рад, что с ними все в порядке.

– Тебе повезло, что они нашли меня тогда. В противном случае, ты бы сейчас валялся на холодной земле, истекая кровью. – По-дружески поддразнил Джеффри, не делая попыток скрыть реальную обеспокоенность в голосе.

– Спасибо, что спас меня, Джеффри, – дотянувшись до его плеча, Рид сжал его своими тонкими пальцами. – Мне жаль, что я заставил тебя беспокоиться. 

Он, вероятнее всего, хотел лишь подбодрить его, но Джеффри решил, что Рид, так же как и он сам, чувствовал себя несколько спокойнее, находясь к нему ближе. Он не был против, больше нет.

– Все нормально. Просто не делай так снова… Если кто и прикончит тебя, лучше, чтобы это оказался кто-то посильнее, чем вулкод или скаль, – отозвался он, откидываясь головой на койку и уставившись в потолок.

– Не ты? – сейчас голос Джонатана звучал сонно, что не должно бы оказать на него тот эффект, который он оказал.

– Нет… Боюсь, что не я… Не ахти из меня теперь охотник на вампиров, да? – вздохнул он.

– Не беспокойся, я никому не скажу… – Джонатан мягко сжал его плечо.

После этого он просто уснул. Так странно было видеть его таким. Он казался умиротворенным, но настолько неестественно неподвижным, что любой бы решил – он мертв.

Джеффри продолжил штопать его пальто, но с наступлением рассвета сон поглотил и его.

С тех пор, как он стал вампиром, спать он стал по-другому. Едва небо пронизывали первые лучи восходящего солнца, разум словно заволакивало густым туманом, который не позволял не лечь отдыхать. Как только же солнце вновь скрывалось за горизонтом, ощущение исчезало. Возвращался голод, а увиденные сны не вспоминались.

Джеффри проснулся с отвратительной болью в шее, пару мгновений он чувствовал себя дезориентированным, но затем вспомнил, где уснул. Тут же обернувшись, он обнаружил, что постель пуста, а после этого заметил, что пальто Рида накрывает его словно одеяло, хотя он был уверен, что оставил его на кровати.

Он раздраженно фыркнул и поднялся на ноги, размышляя, стоит ли ему просто уйти. В этот момент в комнату вошел Рид. Под мышкой он нес какой-то сверток, накрытый тканью и подозрительно пахнущий кровью. 

– О, ты проснулся, – несколько смущенно произнес он. 

– Да… Что ты там прячешь, Рид? – Джеффри подошел к нему ближе.

– Я… Не осуждай меня, но я позаимствовал это. Подумал, что нам не помешает выпить… Если хочешь. – Он убрал ткань, открывая виду бутыль с кровью и два небольших стакана.

– Ты же, вроде бы, говорил, что это кровь для переливаний, – дразнящим тоном произнес Джеффри, приподняв бровь. – Хороший доктор решил прибрать к рукам больничные запасы? 

Рид при этих словах покраснел, настолько, насколько может покраснеть вампир.

– Нет! Просто сейчас в них нет необходимости, здесь нет пациентов с травмами. Да и эту кровь в любом случае нужно использовать в течение трех дней… – Джонатан теперь выглядел еще более виноватым. – Но я унесу ее назад, если хочешь.

– Этого я не говорил. Давай ее сюда, – Джеффри протянул руку, показывая на бутылку. Рид подошел ближе и отдал ее. Усевшись за стол, они разлили часть содержимого по стаканам.

– Вкус может показаться немного странным, – сообщил Джонатан. – Мы используем цитрат натрия и глюкозу в качестве противосвертывающих веществ. Чтобы она не портилась дольше. 

Джеффри не особенно понимал, что это за вещества, так что просто пожал плечами и сделал глоток. Вкус действительно оказался немного необычным, но, возможно, не столько из-за примесей, сколько оттого, что они пили кровь из стаканов, а не напрямую из живого существа.

Это было так странно, Джеффри вполне мог представить, что они просто друзья, которые решили выпить вместе. Чтобы нарушить неловкое молчание, он спросил Рида о том, как продвигаются дела с лекарством. Тема оказалась принята с удовольствием – Рид тут же погрузился в пространные объяснения своих экспериментов. Джеффри мало что понимал из его слов, но чужой энтузиазм оказался весьма заразителен.

Когда Рид наконец-то прервался, Джеффри спросил, рассматривал ли тот идею стать преподавателем – его голос определенно отлично для этого подходил.

Доктор вдруг снова покрылся румянцем, услышав этот комментарий, и поведал, что действительно прочитал несколько лекций, но все же не обладал достаточным терпением, чтобы заниматься с молодыми студентами. В этом Джеффри мог его понять. В свою очередь, он рассказал ему несколько историй о своих людях, о том, насколько раздосадованным он мог себя чувствовать временами во время тренировок. Джонатан слушал его с особым вниманием. С таким же вниманием он относился к каждому из жителей Уайтчепел, когда те рассказывали ему о своих проблемах. Джеффри по-настоящему понимал, почему они ему настолько доверяют. Люди обычно могут понять, есть ли в человеке что-нибудь странное – базовый инстинкт выживания говорит им, что какой-то конкретный человек опасен. Так что вампиры, к счастью, не настолько уж неприметные, как им того хотелось. Но в Риде было что-то такое… Что-то в его голосе или поведении, что заставляло хотеть ему доверять. Это даже охотника заставляло ослабить бдительность. 

Однако пора было уходить, его люди, должно быть, задаются вопросом – где он пропадает. И, если им хочется хоть когда-нибудь получить лекарство, Риду надо продолжить свои эксперименты.

Тот по-доброму попрощался с ним, и Джеффри ушел той же дорогой, что и попал сюда.

Перейдя канал, он еще раз обернулся. Продолжающий стоять у окна Джонатан поднял руку и помахал ему на прощание. Джеффри поколебался немного, но все же помахал ему в ответ.

Что ж… возможно, сейчас они друзья… или что-то в этом духе. Черт бы побрал этого человека…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **П/А:**  
>  Джеффри до истории с Джонатаном: «Я никогда не предложу свою кровь вампиру!»  
> Джеффри, после того, как Джонатан едва не умер: «Пей, черт тебя дери! Пей!!!»
> 
> В этот раз арта нет, потому что я слишком ленива… Но я нарисую что-нибудь к следующей главе u_u Спасибо всем за теплые отзывы!
> 
> У Джонатана, кстати, возможно, было небольшое откровение, когда он проснулся раньше Джеффри ;)


End file.
